


高岭之花

by Cheng_sevenxi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheng_sevenxi/pseuds/Cheng_sevenxi
Summary: 私设温的盆骨已经痊愈得差不多了~可以小范围活动~
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 17





	高岭之花

221号病房·番外

静谧的深夜。

充斥着浓烈消毒水味道的医院。

禁闭着的221号病房房门。

黑暗中如同藤蔓一般交错的两个身影。

还有被刻意掩藏的  
时轻时重的喘息。

裴珠泫今天要去参加一个酒会。

本以为就是单纯的圈内前后辈聚在一起喝  
喝酒聊聊天，没想到一些投资的大股东也来了，喝了几杯便开始和局上的美女们眉来眼去，甚至开始对不怎么出名的小后辈动手动脚。

但老总们的野心并不满足于此，他们的最终目标是漫不经心地独自坐在角落里的裴珠泫。

她是高岭之花，可望而不可即。

他们偏偏喜欢她，迫不及待想要看到高岭之花为自己绽放的迷人模样。

裴珠泫因为是大公司所属艺人，加之有同公司前辈帮忙挡着酒，她才不至于被灌个烂醉，但还是喝了不少。

一位大股东趁机走到她身边搭上她的肩，裴珠泫的脸色一下变得很难看，不动声色地挣开他的手臂，不顾他人异样的眼光跟前辈找了个借口说自己还要回去录歌便匆匆离开。

刚出酒会的一瞬间，夜晚的凉风拂过因为喝了酒而轻微发烫的脸颊，裴珠泫顿时有些恍惚，脑海中浮现出那个团子一本正经说过的话。

“我不在的时候，欧尼一定要学会自己保护自己啊”

裴珠泫拦下一辆计程车，鬼使神差的来到了医院。

夜已深，保安狐疑的看了她一眼，裴珠泫拉下口罩跟保安确认身份。保安看着她远去的背影忍不住想这真的是流量女团成员吗怎么这么闲天天来看队友。

裴珠泫推开病房门的时候孙胜完才刚洗漱完出来，她的盆骨已经康复得差不多了，可以在小范围内行走，自己洗澡也没问题，请的护工只是有需要的时候来一下，其他大多时候都是孙胜完自己一人待在病房里。

第一次见裴珠泫这么晚来，她有点惊讶，刚想问怎么回事就突然被紧紧抱住。

裴珠泫在看到她时突然就很委屈，只想死死抱住面前香香软软的小人儿。

“你好香。你的沐浴露是什么味道的呀。”

一股酒气扑面而来，孙胜完皱起了眉头。

“你喝酒了？”  
“你一个女孩子大晚上在外面喝酒很危险哎知不知道”

裴珠泫看她一脸正色又紧张兮兮的样子突然心情就好了，嘿嘿笑着伸出手用手指抚平她皱起的眉头“工作需要嘛”

说罢，她眉眼带笑，尾音不由自主向上抬起“胜完这么担心我？”

她的脸近在咫尺，说话时呼出的热气让孙胜完脸上的温度急剧升高。虽然两个人正式在一起一个多月也不是没有过亲亲抱抱，但今晚的裴珠泫也许是喝了酒的缘故，脸上带着魅惑的笑，眉眼间尽是风情万种，变得格外...诱人可口

孙胜完忍不住吞了一口口水，这一细节恰好被裴珠泫捕捉到，酒精的作用开始上来，裴珠泫感觉自己好像正在被火燃烧，连她这喉咙的滑动在她眼里看来都十分性感。

她的视线忍不住下移，目光所落之处皆是温柔中带着满满的情欲，光滑的脖颈，清晰可见的锁骨，再往下...

孙胜完略娇小的身躯被宽大的病号服松松垮垮地套着，领口处的扣子不知道是因为刚洗完澡出来忘记扣上还是故意敞开露出白皙的胸口，平时极少露出来的事业线在此刻被她一览无余，而且...

孙胜完没有穿内衣，裴珠泫不小心看到了高耸的山峰上那凸起的一点...

欲火焚身。

裴珠泫的手不安分的探进病号服里有一下没一下地摸着她的腹肌，对上孙胜完极力克制的眼神，故意凑到她耳边哑声说道：  
“胜完该不会是x冷淡吧?这样都没反应?”

兔入狼窟。

小狼邪魅一笑“是不是x冷淡，欧尼试试不就知道了么”  
“以前都是欧尼主动，不如这次换我?”

小白兔勾住她的脖子堵住她的唇

“那就好好表现哦”

唇舌纠缠在一起，空气中混着情欲的气息，边接吻还边不忘记关灯锁上房门，两人跌跌撞撞的在一片漆黑中寻找病床。

起初裴珠泫还担心动作过于莽撞会伤到孙胜完，但随后又马上证明这想法完全多余，孙胜完不费吹灰之力就把她压到床上，密密麻麻的吻随之落下，门外似有脚步声，裴珠泫喘息着“在这里做真的没事吗”

孙胜完轻轻咬了口她红红的大耳朵，反复舔吮着她的耳垂当做回答。

裴珠泫被触及到敏感带忍不住发出嘤嘤的呜咽，孙胜完听到后更变本加厉，一路顺势往下，啃咬着裴珠泫的锁骨，迫不及待想要在上面留下只属于她的记号。

她们挣扎着褪去彼此身上的衣物，黑暗中仍然可以看到裴珠泫浑圆雪白的双乳，孙胜完一只手反复揉捏着上面耸立的乳头，舌尖灵活的在围着乳晕绕圈圈。

裴珠泫只感觉自己如触电般浑身酥麻，忍不住低咛“哈...别这样..”

嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实，高岭之花的花蜜不断溢出，浸润着饱满的花瓣。

孙胜完熟练的动作让一下子激起了裴珠泫极强的胜负欲，她也不甘示弱，原本环在孙胜完腰间的手往下滑至臀部，因为怕伤到翘屁嫩蓝刚康复不久的盆骨，裴珠泫特意放慢了动作，轻柔地抚摸着光滑的翘臀，像对待一件易碎品一样温柔小心。

黑暗中也似乎可以看到孙胜完的眼睛亮晶晶的，好似瞳仁中有一团火在燃烧。

裴珠泫还在享受着那舒适的手感，突然感觉自己下面像是被撕裂了一般有什么东西直直顶了进来，“唔...嗯...”，生理性泪水在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，耳边响起那人调笑的声音“想不到这么湿呢，连进去都这么轻松，欧尼就这么急着想要?”

裴珠泫又气又羞，不服气地想说句什么话反驳她，抵达下身的快感却越来越强烈，裴珠泫已经渐渐得不到满足，自己主动送腰，下身也不自觉的随着孙胜完的动作扭动起来，单人病床在此时显得格外脆弱，时不时发出吱吱呀呀的声音警戒着她们。

情到深处，孙胜完的动作忽然停了下来。  
“哈...”裴珠泫有点不满地啃咬着她天鹅般细长的脖颈，见她没有反应着实吓了一跳，还以为是自己太猛伤到她了。

结果孙胜完坏笑一声，趁她一放松立马送入两根手指，裴珠泫顿时感觉看透了这个小坏蛋，但脑中想要暴揍小坏蛋的想法仅持续了一秒就烟消云散，取代而之的是无穷无尽的舒爽，小井口涌出更多泉水，滴落到病床上打湿了床单。

裴珠泫已经没有闲心顾及这些，她现在感觉自己像是被抛上了云端。孙胜完抽送的速度越来越快，安静的病房内回荡着水流激荡的令人羞耻的声音，裴珠泫似有若无的喘息声对她来说无疑是最好的催情剂。

终于快要冲刺云霄，裴珠泫怕自己叫的太大声，艰难地将身子向前倾然后咬住孙胜完的肩膀，孙胜完吃痛的“嘶”了一声，报复性的找准她的敏感点，指腹加大力道在敏感点四周反复摩擦刺激着她。感受到手指正在被不断夹紧，肩膀上的痛感也越来越强烈，孙胜完用灵活的小舌舔吮着刚刚在她脖子锁骨肩膀处留下的咬痕，舌尖再次装作不经意间划过她耳垂，裴珠泫终于到达了顶峰，嘴也松开了孙胜完的肩膀，

外面路灯朦胧的灯光懒懒的照进来，孙胜完肩膀上发红的牙印和裴珠泫一身的吻痕清晰可见。天气还没有转暖，两人此刻却都是大汗淋漓，裴珠泫皱着的眉头还没有舒展开，孙胜完也还在喘息。

孙胜完看着面露倦容的裴珠泫笑了“要不欧尼今晚就在这睡吧，我的床足够大，我的怀抱也足够大。”

今夜，高岭之花只为她一人绽放。

往后也夜夜如此。

后记  
第二天护工小姐就被孙胜完连环盘问这附近哪里有能接受床单的洗衣店。

孙胜完康复出院后，再次住进221号病房的人对这架动一下就会嘎吱响的床充满不爽，而找来护工也是礼貌的说本院的床特别牢固之前从来没有过这种现象。

裴珠泫第二天带着一身涂了厚厚的粉底还是盖不住的吻痕回到宿舍时其他三个人的下巴都惊掉了，想不到孙老师是如此闷骚，受伤了也可以是猛1

孙胜完完事后的那天晚上抱着裴珠泫睡觉，失眠迟迟睡不着的她突然听见裴珠泫在小声嘟囔什么，凑近一听不禁哑然失笑。  
“孙胜完你这个小兔崽子等你伤好了回家看我不把你折腾的下不了床”

唉，蓝零王路漫漫...

END.


End file.
